You're The Reason For The Teardrops On My Mace
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Slight Songfic- like, five lines from the song. F/HG. I like it. Does that mean anything?


Yea, yea- I know a couple of the chapters I uploaded for Drabbles and Babbles had lyrics in them that are probably just from pop-fad songs that none of you like. But i've had this one stuck in my head for a while, so here you go. F/HG, if you were wondering (BTW, due to this. I changed the 'Drew' to 'he', just cause. So. Sorry.

This was started for Babbles and Drabbles, but it got to be too long, so I decided it would stand alone as it's own little oneshot.

Anyway, I've got FCATs tomorrow (or today if you read this tomorrow- or far in the past if you read it in, like, twenty-thousand years in your English class, because then i'll be super famous...)

Add this to your notes, Future People: I DID NOT OWN THE SHOW JUSTICE LEAGUE (or the movie, which will be made in 2051, by an fantastic and well-known director who is about three right now)

----

_Teardrops on my Mace_

_----_

I was slumped in the chair in front of the monitors, completely worn out. All I really wanted to do was hit the sack, but of course I had Monitor Duty, and had to wait another five hours before I could finally rest. On the bright side, it was Flash's turn, too. Monitor Duty always zoomed by when I was with him, because he'd spend the entire time making snacks, and mocha drinks, and telling jokes. I doubt I ever even spare a glance at the monitors when I'm on duty with him.

Not to mention he lets me sleep when I'm really out of it.

"Need to sleep, Birdbeak?" He asked. He already held two cappuccinos, but I knew he could drink them both easily. But I still sneered teasingly and held out a hand.

"I think I can spare some time for my job," I replied. He grinned, gave me one of the large cups, then sat in the chair next to mine.

"Busy day, huh?"

"You seem happy about it," I retort. He was beaming.

"When I went back to Central City after that fight with the super-evil guy with lasers and bad breath, something amazing happened," He told me. I saw it in the way he smiled. I knew he was thinking about _her_. I smiled, urging him to continue. Although I didn't want to hear any more.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

There was nothing wrong with Linda Park, but something about her just- irked me. The way she always put Wally down. Well, okay, Flash didn't tell me his identity, but I had to know since I had to tell Hro if ever any of the League members became too powerful, or evil, or something. I doubted Wally would, but it had been my mission. But when he spoke about meeting her (as Wally), he'd describe her, and all I could picture was a woman brushing off a sweet, cute guy, while she swooned over the same guy when he wore a red suit. Flash was too nice to be brushed off, and ignored. But he was blinded by puppy love.

I knew that if ever he knew how I sometimes felt about him, he'd laugh it off (despite how he flirted with myself and Diana). So I would never tell him.

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

"I heard a knock on my door, and I opened it- and it was her!"

"Shocker," I said with a smile. He ignored me (as he often did without realizing it) except for a smile.

"She said that I asked her out for dinner when she was free, and she was free tonight."

"She just showed up at your door and demanded you take her out for dinner?" My hands were tight on my mace. He noticed and laughed shakily.

"In a good way." I doubted this highly, but relaxed my grip.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

"So, later on, I took her out to eat and she's so great! She's funny, and she's sweet, and she didn't care that I ate three times as much as she did!" He was grinning, and I couldn't help but smile right back. "She was wearing the most beautiful black dress, and her hair was down, and shiny!" He sounded like he was describing the most amazing night of his life, and more then anything else in the world, I wished I was that woman he was talking about in a beautiful black dress, my long red hair down my back- and it would be _shiny_.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"It was so much fun."

"Sounds like it was," I agreed.

"BRB!!" He shouted, before whisking away. And then he was back, holding a bag of chips. "Want some?"

"No thanks," I replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sticking a chip on his tongue. "Only the cool people do it!" I shook my head with another laugh. "They're salty!" He added temptingly. I couldn't stop laughing, though I doubted he was really that funny.

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny_

He grinned, then continued to talk about Linda. I couldn't concentrate on his words when he spoke of her. So I just watched him.

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

He droned on, and on, about Linda- laughing about what had occurred, smiling in a way I had never seen before. It was such a true, sincere smile- one that he had never given to me.

That almost broke my heart.

"She's so great," He told me, smiling wistfully. "You'd love her. I know I do."

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

My eyes started to close, and he put a blanket on me.

"Get some rest, Birdbeak," He told me with a soft grin. "You deserve it."

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I must have dozed off, because suddenly I was in the hallway, and John was beside me- holding me tightly. He leaned in to kiss me- and I broke away. He grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me closer, and somehow, this time, I couldn't struggle. The kiss was cold- so unlike John's real kisses- but it slowly softened and deepened, and when I eased open my tightly closed eyes, I saw the closed eyes of Wally West. Red hair was strewn over his face, and I could see that it curled around the nape of his neck. Somehow, my arms were on his shoulders now, and I wasn't running out of breath as we kissed. Despite this, he gently pulled away, and opened his eyes slowly. They were a brilliant, blinding green. I had never seen them for real- only in photographs- and despite the fact I knew this was a dream, I felt my breath- which had been so strong during the kiss- leave me. His skin was tanned, and soft- and his bangs fell over his eyes that contrasted his smooth skin. I couldn't lift my eyes from his- they sparkled with warmth, and laughter- despite the fact he wasn't smiling.

"Shay," He whispered, his voice quiet, and timid. It felt wonderful to hear him say my name- abbreviation, or not. His mouth opened again, but this time he did not speak with such warmth and emotion- as he had before. He spoke with amusement instead of love. He spoke for real. "Time to wake up. Duty is over."

I woke with a single tear on my cheek.

* * *

Depressing. I also don't own the REAL justice league created by the crazy crockpot scientist in the year 2087. He was a silly-head, and got the world destroyed, so everyone had to move to mars with J'onn.


End file.
